Envolemoi
by Lily77974
Summary: OS. Une nuit pour Edward et Bella au cours de laquelle leur attraction mutuelle laisse parler leurs sens. Rating M pour le lemon. ExB. Je me lance pour la première fois dans le "All Humain".


A la base, cette fic a été écrite pour le concours d'allocop', mais je me suis rendu compte, une fois qu'elle était écrite, que Edward et Bella ne devait pas se connaître. MDR

Bon, je la publie quand même. Ce serait bête de ne pas en faire profiter les

**ENVOLE-MOI**

-

Le Bahamas était un endroit agréable presque une seconde maison tant mes fesses était collées à ses chaises chaque week-end. Cet endroit portait bien son nom : ambiance créole, petits palmiers en guise de décoration florale, hamac pendant au plafond, spot irradiant de lumière rose, bleu, rouge et jaune, un contraste effrayant avec l'hiver qui crachait sa froideur dehors.

Je n'étais pas une fille de bar, mais juste quelqu'un qui recherchait la chaleur humaine et qui fuyait la solitude de son petit studio. Alors un bar ou ailleurs, quelle importance ?

Sam, le patron, venait de recevoir une carte postale de sa soeur qu'il accrocha aussitôt sur le mur derrière le comptoir où trônait billets de banque du monde entier, photos et autres tranches de vie. A l'entendre, il adorait sa sœur.

Quand je n'étais pas sur le banc de la fac, j'étais la testeuse officielle de Sam. Chaque nouveau cocktail qu'il créait devait avoir fait l'objet d'un essai clinique sur un être humain, en l'occurrence : moi. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, je buvais gratos. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups… euh… trois coups… Quatre coups… Cinq coups et hop… bourrée la Bella. Bien souvent, je me retrouvais en train de dormir dans le clic clac de l'arrière boutique. Là ou ailleurs, quelle importance ?

Le bar était situé dans une petite ruelle perdue dans le labyrinthe bruyant des rues plus animées de l'avenue principale qui traversait Port Angeles si bien que peu de gens y venaient. L'ambiance était cool et chaleureuse, la plupart des clients étaient des étudiants et je faisais tellement partie du décor que bien souvent, je me retrouvais à faire le service les soirs de grosses foules – j'entendais par là, une vingtaine de personne tout au plus, l'endroit ne pouvant pas en accueillir plus.

Ce soir là, ce n'était pas le cas. Cinq clients en tout et pour tout, mon Mojito-Banane-goyave-on-the-rock qui passait mieux que le T.G.V (Tequila Gin Vodka) dans ma main gauche, ma fléchette dans la main droite et la cible devant moi qui devenait dangereusement double.

« Bella ? » Demanda une voix surprise dans mon dos.

Je me retournai en buvant une gorgée de mon cocktail made in Sam et lorsque je vis _qui_ m'avait appelé, je recrachais le tout sur le coté en un jet puissant.

Je me recourbai légèrement en avant en mettant une main sur ma bouche, tentant de ne pas en recracher davantage et fis de grands gestes vers Sam qui accourut avec une serviette.

« Bella ? Ça va ? » S'enquit ce dernier. Il se tourna furtivement vers le bar où un client attendait et après avoir marmonner des excuses, il me tendit la serviette et fila vers le comptoir.

J'essayais d'éponger les dégâts et me tourna vers le responsable de tout ça.

Oh My God en string léopard !!!!

J'avais déjà les mains qui tremblaient, les jambes en coton et le sang cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que je crus qu'il avait migré dans mes tempes.

Edward Cullen.

The Edward Cullen.

Le Edward Cullen qui avait traumatisé mes hormones adolescentes et briser mon coeur tellement de fois qu'il était impossible de les compter. Toutes mes amies au lycée étaient folles de lui - je n'avais pas exception à la règle - et il s'était tapé toutes mes amies ; toutes sauf moi.

En y repensant, je me disais que j'avais été pathétique de ressentir autant de frustration, surtout pour un mec, mais là en le voyant, même deux ans après, il me faisait l'effet d'avoir tourné trois fois sur ma tête et de pouvoir danser la Macarena sans les jambes et sans les bras.

« Bin alors ? Je vois que je te fais toujours de l'effet à ce que je vois. » Rit-il tout en faisant ce sourire en coin délicieux et craquant.

Je me concentrai immédiatement sur mon nettoyage, consciente que si je le regardai dans les yeux, j'allais défaillir.

« Dans tes rêves Edward. »

« Si tu savais que quoi mes rêves sont fait tu ne dirais pas ça Bella. »

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau ? »

« Quoi ? On va vraiment avoir ce genre de discussion ? Ma vie, ta vie, la météo, on se fait une bouffe ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Super, toujours aussi canon, tes parents ? Alors ? On baise ? »

« C'est si gentiment demandé. »

« T'es con. »

« Je suis rêveur. »

« Je suis désolée pour toi. »

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau ? »

Je lui racontais ma vie et malgré tout il me raconta la sienne. J'hocha la tête et essayais d'avoir l'air concentrée et concernée par ce qu'il me disait mais honnêtement, je n'entendais que le quart de ce qu'il me racontait et me contentai de regarder ses lèvres remuer comme au ralenti en me demandant si elle avait l'air aussi douce au toucher que lorsqu'elles remuaient aussi merveilleusement.

« Hey, Edward qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Hurla un grand brun baraqué en levant son verre dans notre direction.

« C'est mon frère Emmett et Jasper tu t'en souviens ? »

« Vaguement. »

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils se mettent à faire des allusions sexuelles à notre sujet. »

« Ouais. En tout cas, j'ai été contente de te revoir. »

« Tu… Tu voudrais te joindre à nous. »

« Je travaille ce soir. » Mentis-je.

Sam ayant capté la plus grande partie de notre conversation, leva un sourcil circonspect en me regardant.

« Je t'avais vu en train de jouer aux fléchettes alors je pensais… »

« J'ai un boss très compréhensif. »

« Tu termines à quelle heure ? »

« Une heure du mat'. »

« Ok si ton boss veut bien te faire terminer avant tu viendras nous rejoindre ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Je me retournai vers le bar et croisa un Sam circonspect, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, le sourcil relevé dans une mine amusé.

« Tu travailles hein ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Passe-moi un plateau Sam. Putain, je vais tomber dans les pommes. Fais-moi du vent. J'ai besoin d'air. Oh merde. Oh merde. Oh merde. »

« Mon Dieu Bella, je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir autant. C'est qui ce gars ? »

« C'est un ange, mon Dieu il est toujours aussi beau. »

« Et sexy. My god. »

« Hey, tu vas mettre ta gay attitude en mode off. Je l'ai vu la première. Et fais gaffe, je mords. »

« Ça va Bella !!! Je plaisante. Les maigrichons, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

« Fais-moi bosser ce soir Sam. Pitié. Je ferai ta vaisselle. »

« Bella je.. »

« Je bosserai à l'œil. »

Je savais que ce dernier argument était imparable. Sam était si pingre que ça lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois de payer sa tournée. La perceptive de me faire travailler sans dépenser un centime le rendait déjà hystérique.

« Oh mon Dieu. T'es vraiment accro. »

« Ce mec, c'est de l'héroïne à l'état brut. » Je posai une main sur son avant bras. « Steuplait. Juste le temps qu'il s'en aille. Steuplait. »

« Ok mais… » Il me prit mon verre et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « …fini l'alcool. Mes employées - même fictives - se doivent d'être sobre. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Je passais derrière le bar et commençais à servir les commandes. Curieusement, la table d'Edward était celle qui accaparait presque tout mon temps. Je regardai l'heure toute les ½ heure en espérant qu'ils allaient bientôt partir mais nous fûmes bientôt à l'heure de la fermeture et rien ne se passait comme je l'avais prévu. Sam était ravi bien sur de la tournure des évènements et était parti finir la comptabilité dans son bureau.

Je sentis toute la soirée le regard d'Edward posé sur moi et ne le regardais qu'en de rares occasions lorsque j'étais sure qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Le plus dur, c'était quand je posais les boissons sur leur table et que la main d'Edward me frôlait imperceptiblement, quand je posais le ticket sur la table et qu'il le prenait en même temps pour l'examiner ou quand il prenait les verres de mon plateau dans le but de m'aider à les servir et que nos doigts s'entrechoquaient brièvement mais assez longtemps pour que je ressente immédiatement un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je retournais alors au bar en essayant de ne pas m'évanouir dans le processus et en prenant la couleur d'une tomate qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

Je sonnais la cloche, signe qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fermeture et séchait les verres à l'aide de mon torchon puis commençait à débarrasser les tables dans le coin opposé à celle d'Edward. Je me retournais et le vis, dans le coin, assis mais seul, me fixant d'un regard tellement chaud que je sentis des picotements entre mes jambes et une contraction excitée de mon ventre.

Ce mec allait avoir ma mort.

Je me rapprochais de sa table et débarrassa les verres vides.

« Où sont Emmett et Jasper ? » Demandais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible.

« Ils sont partis. »

« Es-tu le genre d'homme qui reste jusqu'à la fermeture des bars en essayant de soudoyer la serveuse pour avoir un verre gratos ? »

« Je suis le genre de d'homme qui reste jusqu'à la fermeture des bars en espérant pouvoir raccompagner la serveuse de sorte qu'elle arrive saine et sauve chez elle. »

_Mayday. Mayday. On a perdu Bella. Allo ? Diga ? Pronto ? Estou ? Moshi Moshi ?_

Je déglutis péniblement. « Ne… Ne t'embête pas, je prends un taxi d'habitude. »

« Mais ça ne m'embête pas. Et puis… Tu n'as pas fini de me raconter ta vie. » « D'ailleurs, pour ne pas que tu m'accuses d'être rester uniquement pour essayer de boire à l'œil, laisse-moi t'offrir un verre. Juste pour le temps qui reste avant d'y aller. »

Waouh. Je commençais à transpirer furieusement. Il me draguait là non ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me draguait. Mon Dieu. Je voulais faire des bébés avec cet homme.

_Reprends-toi Bella, il t'a proposé un verre, pas le mariage._

Je lui signifiais mon accord d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à mon goût.

« Qu'est ce que tu prends ? » M'enquis-je.

« Une Virgin colada (_N/A : Vierge filtrée - Traduction littérale)._ » Dit-il d'une voix presque rauque tout en me fixant de ses yeux verts.

Je frissonnai. Le mot 'virgin' sorti de sa bouche sonnait comme les gémissements des acteurs dans un bon porno.

« Tu connais ? » Dit-il l'air amusé avec un sourire en coin absolument divin.

J'essayais de reprendre contenance mais incapable de parler, je secouais la tête dans la négative.

Il s'accouda sur la table en se penchant vers moi. Je restais suspendu à ses lèvres dans un état de décomposition flasque.

« Une dose de jus d'orange, un dose de jus d'ananas et un zeste de lait de coco. »

J'hocha la tête et essuyait discrètement mes mains moites sur mes fesses.

Edward -1. Bella - 0

Je retournai vers le comptoir, encaissa les derniers clients et m'attela à la préparation des boissons. Le bar était vide et j'entendais quelques rires au dehors de passants un peu éméchés. Je retournai à la table d'Edward avec nos verres et m'assit en poussant un soupir hésitant entre la fatigue et le plaisir de me trouver si proche de son corps.

« Qu'est ce que tu bois ? »

« Jus d'orange, jus d'ananas, jus de pamplemousse et sirop de grenadine. »

« Ça m'a l'air bon, c'est quoi le nom ? » Demanda-t-il en ramena son verre à ses lèvres.

« Un Pussy cat (_N/A : Minou/Chatte). _»

Je le vis presque s'étouffer tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de son cocktail.

Edward/ Bella - 1 partout. Balle au centre.

Je ris nerveusement en l'observant s'essuyer légèrement le menton puis ses lèvres. _Qu'est que je ne donnerai pas pour être cette serviette…_ Je portai mon verre à mes lèvres à mon tour. Il me jeta un regard de défi et s'approcha un peu plus vers moi sur la banquette, si près que son souffle frôla mon oreille.

« J'aurai pû prendre un 'Sex on the beach' mais je conduis. » Murmura-t-il en appuyant sur le 'Sex'.

C'était à mon tour de m'étouffer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. J'étais définitivement excitée. Je tournai la tête vers lui, nos lèvres se frôlant presque lorsque j'entendis un gros « Heum-heum » derrière moi.

« Bella, je peux te voir une minute ? » Demanda Sam, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'allais le tuer.

« Je te dérangeais peut-être. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Donc tu ne verrai pas d'inconvénient à ce que ce soit moi qui ferme la boutique afin que tu puisses rentrer chez toi ? »

« Oh putain Sam. Si tu fais ça, je t'érigerai une statue en te vénérant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Pas la peine d'en venir à cet extrémité. Vous avez le temps de finir vos verres. Au fait, j'espère qu'elles sont payées ? »

J'hochai la tête. Quel radin !

Je me dirigea à nouveau vers Edward et reprit ma place.

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis ? » S'enquit-il franchement inquiet.

« Non. La seule qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir si nos consommations étaient réglées. » Répondis-je en pouffant.

Il baissa la tête, remuant son verre entre ses doigts. « Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Je veux dire… Tu sembles proche de lui. »

J'éclatais d'un fou rire sonore à en pleurer. « Mon Dieu non. La seule chance pour qu'il daigne ne serait-ce que penser à moi de cette façon serait qu'il me pousse des testicules entre les jambes. »

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de sourire à pleines dents, beat.

Ma culotte était trempée. Une vraie piscine. My god. J'allais défaillir.

Je vidais mon verre d'un trait et regretta qu'il n'y ait pas d'alcool dedans. Non finalement j'avais déjà assez chaud comme ça.

Je remuai maladroitement sur la banquette tandis qu'Edward passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, laissant apparaître le blanc de son cuir chevelu. C'était une image torride. Alors que j'étais perdu dans la contemplation de son geste qui semblait être un appel au sexe vivant, j'entendis une musique s'élever dans le bar. Je reconnu les premières notes de Sexual Healing de Marvin Gaye.

J'allais définitivement tuer Sam. Pourquoi tout le monde ce soir voulait ma mort ?

« J'adore cette chanson. » Dit Edward tout d'un coup et il se mit à chanter en me regardant.

**Baby I'm hot just like an oven** (Bébé je suis chaud comme un four)  
**I need some lovin'** (J'ai besoin d'un peu d'affection)  
**And baby, I can't hold it much longer** (Et bébé je peux pas tenir plus longtemps)  
**It's getting stronger and stronger** (Ca devient de plus en plus dur)

Ah ouais très dur même…

**And when I get that feeling** (Et quand j'ai ce sentiment)  
**I want Sexual Healing** (Je veux une guérison sexuelle)  
**Sexual Healing, oh baby** (Une guérison sexuelle, bébé)  
**Makes me feel so fine** (Je me sens si bien)  
**Helps to relieve my mind** (Ca m'aide a soulager mon esprit)  
**Sexual Healing baby, is good for me** (Une guérison sexuelle bébé est bonne pour moi)

Pour moi aussi.

**Sexual Healing is something that's good for me** (Une guérison sexuelle est quelque chose de bon pour moi)  
**Whenever blue tear drops are falling** (A chaque fois qu'une goutte de larme bleue tombe)  
**And my emotional stability is leaving me** (Et que ma stabilité émotionnelle me quitte)  
**There is something I can do** (Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire)  
**I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and** (Je peux décrocher le téléphone et t'appeler bébé, et)  
**Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me** (Bébé je sais que tu seras là pour me soulager)

Quand tu veux.

**The love you give to me will free me** (L'amour que tu me donnes me libèrera)  
**If you don't know the things you're dealing** (Si tu ne connais pas les choses que tu donnes)  
**I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing** (Je peux te dire chérie que c'est une guérison sexuelle)  
**Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight** (Lève toi, lève toi, lève toi faisons l'amour ce soir)

Oui Oui Oui.

**Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right** (Réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi parce que tu le fais bien)  
**Baby I got sick this morning** (Bébé j'étais malade ce matin)  
**A sea was storming inside of me** (Une mer fulminait en moi)  
**Baby I think I'm capsizing** (Bébé je pense que je chavire)

C'est moi qui étais en train de chavirer - ou de couler définitivement. Il s'approcha doucement de mes lèvres et dès qu'elle me frôlait, une vague de désir déferla en moi. Je me collais à lui tandis qu'il me prenait par ma nuque afin de coller mon visage au sien avec force et sa langue jaillit sur mes lèvres avant de pénétrer dans ma bouche et de rejoindre la mienne qui me demandait que ça.

Il gémit.

Ses lèvres me dévoraient, insatiables et mon cerveau se déconnecta, laissant mes doigts toucher son visage presque instinctivement.

Je rompis le baiser la première et les lèvres d'Edward se trouvèrent instantanément dans mon cou.

« Viens chez moi. » Dit-il tout d'un coup.

Je me délectais de l'humidité qu'il laissait sur ma peau – et dans ma culotte – et n'eut même pas le besoin de tergiverser.

« D'accord. » Murmurais-je.

Sitôt le mot sortit de ma bouche, il se redressa, but son verre d'une traite, se leva, prit son portefeuille dans sa poche, sortit un billet qu'il posa sur la table, me tendit sa main pour me lever et me saisit par les hanches en m'embrassant fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses minces et fermes et je dus me retenir de le faire basculer sur la table et le violer sur place.

Il s'écarta de moi, haletant. « Ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher la voiture. » Il se précipita dehors, manquant de se casser la figure et je ris devant son empressement. J'allais chercher Sam dans l'arrière boutique quand soudain la porte se rouvrit, laissant réapparaître Edward, le regard fou, les cheveux débraillés, le souffle court.

« Tu ne bouges pas hein ? »

« Aucun risque. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je me précipita dans le bureau de Sam et ouvrit la porte telle une tornade.

« Bin voyons… Si je te gène, faut me le dire. » S'exclama Sam et me voyant débarquer comme une furie.

Je me dirigea vers un des placards et écartillai les yeux comme si j'avais découvert la caverne d'Ali Baba. Je saisis mon sac à main et prit une grosse poignée de préservatifs que Sam gardait dans son armoire pour les mettre dedans.

« Ça t'apprendra à me mettre du Marvin Gaye. » Je fis volte-face et sortis de la pièce en agitant la main. « Je file Sam. »

« Tu me raconteras. » Hurla-t-il tandis que la porte se refermait derrière moi en claquant.

Une voiture stationnait dans l'allée devant l'entrée du bar et Edward jaillit de l'habitacle tandis que je m'engouffrais dehors. Il m'ouvrit la porte passager mais avant même de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la voiture, mon corps fut coincé contre la carrosserie par les mains d'Edward et mes jambes tremblèrent à s'entrechoquer. Sa langue caressait la mienne. Il avait un goût de noix de coco.

Fuck me.

Je posai encore mes mains sur ses fesses et creusa mes doigts dans son jean avec fermeté tout en le rapprochant de moi encore plus. Je pouvais sentir son érection.

Il fallait définitivement que je change mon string.

Sa main glissa sur mes vêtements, de ma hanche à mon ventre, puis à mon sein qui malaxait avec autant de force que j'avais mis à pincer son cul.

Ce fut à mon tour de gémir dans sa bouche.

Il stoppa ses caresses et posa son front sur le mien.

« Monte dans la voiture Bella où je vais t'arracher tes vêtements, ici, dans la rue. »

Je soupirai bruyamment. « Et alors ? Où est le problème ? » Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Edward me fixa, les yeux mi-clos, et délaissa ma poitrine pour se glisser plus bas. D'une main, il défit le bouton de mon jean et abaissa le zip jusqu'à frôler mon clitoris par-dessus ma culotte. Je l'arrêtai d'une main sur son poignet.

« D'accord. Tu gagnes. »

Il sourit et se détacha de moi alors je rentrai dans la voiture. Il ferma la porte et couru de l'autre coté afin de prendre le volant et démarrer à toute allure. Sur le chemin, sa main quitta le volant et vint s'introduire dans mon jean encore ouvert. J'écartai les jambes afin d'en faciliter l'accès et un de ses doigts s'introduit sous mon sous-vêtement en commençant à faire des cercles sur mon clitoris.

J'haletai en regardant droit devant moi mais j'étais incapable de regarder le paysage défiler. Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, en soufflant tandis que mes hanches bougeaient au même rythme que ses doigts et lorsqu'il en introduisit un en moi, mon souffle se coupa et je poussai un petit cri de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Je basculai contre l'appui-tête et il en introduisit deux autres supplémentaires. Ma main vint se coller contre le plafond de la voiture.

Je me tournai vers Edward en haletant et en gémissant comme un animal et le surpris à me regarder.

« Putain… Edward…. Regarde la route. » Articulais-je péniblement.

Il tourna la tête, l'air contrarié et enfonça ses doigts encore plus profondément, m'envoyant tout droit au septième ciel. Je criais sans retenue et me déversa sur ses doigts en respirant difficilement.

« Magnifique. »

« Pervers. »

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et en lécha chaque centimètre. Je le regarda, interdite et encore plus excitée – si cela était possible.

« Huuummmm. Délicieux. »

« Ok. Dans combien de temps on arrive ? » Dis-je en me rapprochant de son siège et en ouvrant le bouton de son jean.

Il sursauta à mon contact et stoppa la voiture.

« On y est. »

Il détacha sa ceinture et descendit en claquant la porte derrière lui pour courir de mon coté. Je le regardais faire le tour de la voiture, ouvrir ma portière et m'attraper le bras en me faisant presque voler de mon siège. Il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes et marcha à reculons jusqu'à une porte en bois en bas d'un grand immeuble.

Son dos rencontra la porte et sa langue s'enfouit délicieusement dans ma bouche, suçant la mienne. Ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses et fis remonter mon corps jusqu'à sa taille. Il me tourna de manière à ce que je me retrouve coincé entre la porte et son corps et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches en broyant son érection contre mon entrejambe dégoulinant. Il rompit notre baiser sauvage et tourna la tête en direction de l'interphone. Je lui mordillai le lobe de l'oreille en le léchant et en lapant chaque parcelle de peau qui était à ma portée.

Je le vis faire trois fois le mauvais code en jurant. Je ris de le voir si sensible à mes assauts et il se vengea en glissant à nouveau ses doigts dans mon jean. Je basculais ma tête en arrière et arrêta immédiatement de le taquiner. Il en profita pour réussir à ouvrir la porte et ôta sa main de mon pantalon. Me posant par terre, il prit ma main dans la sienne et marcha jusqu'à une autre porte au fond de la cour que nous traversâmes. Tandis qu'il saisit ses clefs afin d'ouvrir son appartement, je me colla derrière lui et passa mes mains sur le renflement de son jean entrebâillé et pénétra dans son boxer afin de saisir sa verge gonflé.

Sa peau était si douce…

Je commençais à le masturber et il posa une main contre sa porte. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit provenant de derrière nous. Je me retournai en lâchant Edward et la porte de l'appartement d'en face de celui d'Edward s'ouvrit. Je refermai les pans de ma veste sur ma poitrine tandis qu'Edward se cachait derrière moi.

« M. Cullen. Si vous pouviez faire un peu moins de bruit. Il y a des gens qui voudraient bien dormir ici. » Gronda une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs et aux rides à en faire pâlir mon arrière-grand-mère – paix à son âme.

Edward pouffa dans mon dos alors que moi, j'étais mortifiée.

« Désolé Madame Bonpoil. » Edward se colla plus encore vers moi tandis que sa bite glorieuse caressait mes fesses sans pudeur.

La vieille fit une grimace qui la rendait encore plus ridée qu'un sherpei - et encore, c'était mignon un sherpei – et marmonna tandis qu'Edward tourna ses clefs dans la serrure et s'engouffra avec moi chez lui.

« Bonne nuit Madame Bonpoil. » Cria Edward avant de renfermer la porte sur l'intruse qui râlai des mots incompréhensible mais qui n'était sûrement pas des éloges dithyrambiques.

Cette femme ne porte vraiment pas bien son nom de famille.

Edward était encore en train de rigoler. Je mis mon visage entre mes mains.

« La honte. » Gémis-je.

Edward se tenait le ventre. « Bah, elle est insomniaque et elle avait sûrement l'œil collé au judas à partir du moment où elle a vu la lumière de la cour allumée. »

« Oh la vicieuse. »Dis-je en laissant tomber ma veste au sol.

Le regard d'Edward s'alluma tandis que j'enlevais mes chaussures. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et ôta la barrette de mes cheveux, libérant mes boucles sur mes épaules et le jeta sur ma veste au sol.

« On en étions nous ? Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser passionnément. « Ah oui. Ça me revient maintenant. »

Ma main vint de loger dans ses cheveux et je pressais mon corps contre lui. Sans rompre notre baiser, il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et en lever ses chaussures tout en se dirigeant, à reculons, dans le salon. Quittant à regrets ses cheveux, je saisis les bords de mon haut afin de le faire passer par-dessus ma tête et jeta le vêtement sur le canapé. La paume de ses mains longèrent mes flancs et vint supprimer, dans leur cheminement, le jean recouvrant mes jambes.

Il remonta en embrassant mes genoux, mes cuisses, mon sexe encore recouvert, mon ventre, mes seins, mon cou puis écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes en me prenant par les fesses. Je sentais le désir à l'état brut brûler dans mes veines. Je m'accrochais à ses hanches et mon dos rencontra quelques secondes plus tard, le moelleux du matelas de sa chambre.

Il retira précipitamment son jean et son boxer alors que je me redressais pour enlever mon soutien gorge. Dès que ma poitrine fut libérer il fondit dessus, pour gober un mamelon dans sa bouche. Devant, les sensations, je ne pus me retenir d'étouffer un cri. Je glissa ma main entre nos corps surchauffés et collants et prit son érection gonflée à mon bloc entre mes doigts.

Edward gémit contre ma peau et remonta afin de m'embrasser encore et encore. Ses hanches poussaient contre ma main et je me détachais de ses lèvres afin de prendre un peu d'air.

« Oublie les préliminaires Edward. J'ai trop envie de toi. » Haletais-je en resserrant mon emprise contre sa verge.

A ces mots, Edward se redrassa, ouvrit le titroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une capote. J'entendais le déchirement de l'embalage et le sentis positionner le préservatif sur son sexe tout en parsemant mon corps de baiser. Tout d'un coup, il grogna et arracha mon string. J'agrandis les yeux dans la surprise mais était tellement excitée par son geste que je m'en foutais royalement de ne plus avoir de culotte à me mettre demain.

Edward se positionna sur moi en écartant mes cuisses et me pénétra lentement en basculant la tête en avant et nous gémîmes à l'unisson au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules en jurant. Il reculait lentement dans un râle de plaisir et s'enfonça à nouveau en me faisant gémir plus fort.

Son corps était bouillant et ses lèvres flottaient sur les miennes, exaltant tantôt sous souffle tantôt ses gémissements. Je levai les hanches afin qu'il me pénètre plus en profondeur et n'eut même pas besoin de le guider dans son rythme pour provoquer en moi, les premiers signe du plaisir qui me promettait une libération insensée et qui commençait à prendre possession de mon corps.

Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Ses mains broyaient presque ma peau. Ses gémissements fous résonnaient dans la chambre. Le lit tapait contre le mur à un rythme de plus en plus effréné et la puissance de ces pénétrations était si intense que mon corps se raidit dans un orgasme démentiel tandis que je soufflais son prénom – Mon hurlement de plaisir s'était perdu quelque part entre ma gorge et ma bouche. Ses doigts se resserrent encore plus sur ma hanche et après un ultime coup de rein, il s'effondra sur moi, haletant, écrasant ses lèvres dans mon cou, la verge frémissante à l'intérieur de mon vagin.

Je reprenais mon souffle et lorsqu'il se retira de moi, j'eus un petit rire incontrolable devant ce qui venait d'arriver.

J'étais chez Edward Cullen, dans le lit d'Edward Cullen et Edward Cullen était à coté de moi, tout nu. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et la situation était si irréel que je me mis à explorer des yeux la chambre.

Edward gloussa tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration et tourna la t^te vers moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je cherche la caméra cachée. Non mais sérieux Edward, c'est le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. »

« Ouis je sais, je suis le meilleur. »

« Ça va les chevilles ? »

Il rit et se tourna vers moi, s'appuyant sur un coude tout en traçant du revers de sa main une courbe sinueuse sur mon ventre et mes seins.

Je reprenais mon souffle, appréciant les sensations que sa caresse me procurait et ferma les yeux.

« Edward ? » Dis-je tout d'un coup.

« Hum… »

J'ouvris les yeux et fixa le plafond. « J'ai… Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. Tu sais… Je ne suis pas le genre de filles à suivre un homme comme ça pour… tu vois quoi.»

Edward posa ses lèvres contre mon oreille et commença à en lécher le lobe. « Moi non plus. »

« De quoi ? Toi non plus tu n'es pas ce genre de fille ? »

Il rit puis me regarda le sourire aux lèvres. « Quand je t'ai vu dans ce bar je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et je suis content que tu ai eu les mêmes envies que moi. » Avoua-t-il en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je jouais avec ses lignes de la main tout en caressant nos paumes.

« Bin puisqu'on en est aux révélations, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux non plus. J'en pinçais tellement pour toi au lycée que je ne pensais pas un seconde que je puisse t'intéresser… euh… comme ça. »

Il se raidit. « Hein ? »

« Bin ouais. » Pouffais-je devant sa mine incrédule. « Je suis assez passe-partout, je n'ai rien de spécial et toi. Bin regarde-toi. »

« Non… Qu'est que tu as dit avant ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

« Tu en pinçais pour moi ? »

« Un peu. » Je baissai la tête en rigolant, me remémorant l'état hystérique dans lequel j'étais à chaque fois que je le voyais. « Ok beaucoup même. » Finis-je par avouer.

Il se laissa tomber mollement dans le matelas en regardant le plafond. « Mais je… » Commença-t-il. Il s'assit et se tourna vers moi, l'air dépité. « Tu me rembarrais tout le temps, dès que je t'approchais tu me gueulais dessus, tu m'appelais même quasimodo. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Bin je suppose que c'était ma façon de flirter avec toi. »

Il rit. « Je pensais que tu me détestais. »

« Carrément pas. J'étais malheureuse comme les pierres quand tu es sorti avec Jess. Lauren a été le coup de grâce. »

« Je… »

« Hey c'est ok Edward. C'était dans une autre vie tout ça. Je vais pas en faire un fromage. »

« Non mais… moi aussi. Putain Bella, moi aussi j'en pinçais grave pour toi. » Dit-il comme si c'étais la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Tu étais une déesse inaccessible. J'essayais d'attirer ton attention tout le temps, pendant des mois et des mois et des mois. Je restais même sous ta fenêtre chez tes parents… »

Je le fixai, ahurie. « C'était toi ?!? »

« Bin ouais. Mais quand tu apparaissais finalement, j'allais me planquer comme une mauviette. »

« Je croyais que c'était Mike Newton qui me harcelait. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé dans le réfectoire ? »

« Ouais. Pauvre Mike. »

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Puis le rire d'Edward se fana et son regard redevint sérieux.

« Et dire que j'aurais pu faire ça il y a longtemps. » Dit-il en embrassant mes lèvres. « Et ça… » Il descendit le long de mon corps afin de gober un de mes seins entre ses lèvres. Il descendit encore plus bas, le visage entre mes jambes tandis que je me dressais sur mes coudes pour le voir plonger sur mon sexe. « Et ça… »

Il me lécha de mon entrée à mon clitoris en appuyant sa langue contre ma peau et je retombai contre le matelas en poussant un soupir. Mon bassin qui suivait hypnotiquement les cercles de sa langue contre moi se convulsa et Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches afin de m'immobiliser. J'attrapai la tête de lit derrière moi des deux mains et poussa des cris de plus en plus rauques, basculant la tête en arrière jusqu'à sentir la peau de mon cou se tendre au maximum.

Edward gémit, enfonçant sa langue partout, creusant dans mes hanches, me marquant au fer rouge de sa bouche. Au bord de la jouissance, ma main droite lâcha la tête de lit et vint se poser dans les cheveux d'Edward. Je criai son prénom encore et encore en resserrant mes cuisses contre ses joues et eut peur durant un instant de l'étouffer. Il ne parut pas s'en préoccuper puisqu'il continuait à me lécher furieusement jusqu'à ce que j'explose dans sa bouche tandis qu'il gémit.

Il remonta le long de mon corps embrassant mon ventre puis me retourna sur le ventre alors que j'haletai encore de mon orgasme. Il me prit par la taille et me tira vers lui afin de me mettre à genoux et ses mains saisirent les miennes pour les poser sur la tête de lit. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes avant-bras puis sur mes épaules, mes omoplates, le long de mes flancs, remontèrent sur le devant pour caresser mes seins puis redescendirent sur mon ventre.

J'entendis le déchirement de l'emballage d'un préservatif tandis que d'une main, il cajolait ma fesse.

« Magnifique. » Dit-il en présentant son gland aux portes de mon entrée. « Je ne te promets pas d'y aller doucement cette fois. »

« Oh merde. » Gémis-je.

Il prit sûrement cela comme une invitation car sa bite s'enfonça en moi d'un coup sec et si loin que je crus apercevoir des étoiles et resserra mes doigts jusqu'à ce que les jointures se blanchissent.

Je baissais la tête, mes cheveux retombant comme un rideau de chaque coté de mon visage. Je l'entendais gémir et chacun de ses coups augmentèrent mon plaisir et le sien.

« Tu es si serré comme ça. Tu es si belle. Putain. Je… » Dit-il en s'enfonçant davantage et en me faisait hurler. « Touche-toi... Putain… C'est trop bon. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de me toucher. J'étais déjà sur le point de jouir. Je passai tout de même une main entre mes jambes mais pour aller caresser ses testicules.

« Putain quel pied !!! Ahhhh… » Cria-t-il tandis qu'il se déversait en moi en plusieurs autres coups.

Je retombais sur mon ventre en haletant misérablement tandis qu'Edward se retira et se mit sur son dos, son avant-bras sur ses yeux, le souffle erratique. Je saisis le drap entre mes doigts comme si je pouvais calmer plus rapidement les effets de l'orgasme sur mon corps que je sentais encore en moi. Edward se tourna vers moi et passa son bras sur ma taille. Je blottis mon dos contre sa poitrine en posant mon bras contre le sien. Il repoussa mes cheveux et nicha son visage contre ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux juste un moment. Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Juste le temps d'une étreinte.

**************

Je me réveillai d'un coup, me redressant vivement encore dans les limbes de mon rêve et me retrouva par terre, nue.

Edward sursauta à son tour.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux encore endormi, les cheveux en bataille, son torse nu parfaitement dessiné. Oh mon dieu, plus beau tu meurs. Il me regarda par terre, sourit et retomba dans le matelas.

« Bella viens te recoucher. » Marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

Je regardai autour de moi, désorientée et mes yeux se posèrent sur son réveil.

« Putain. » Criais-je en posant mes mains sur mes joues.

Je me relevai d'un bond et chercha mes sous-vêtements des yeux. « Putain. Putain. Putain. » Jurais-je en enfilant mon string et mon soutien-gorge près du lit. Je sentis deux bras m'encercler et me tirer dans le lit. Edward fut sur moi en un rien de temps.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre réveil. » Dit-il en suçant ma gorge. « C'est dimanche. Viens te recoucher avec moi. »

« Je peux pas Edward. J'ai invité mon père à déjeuner chez moi et il est 12h45. Merde il doit m'attendre. Je vais me faire tuer. »

Edward rit. « Alors tu me laisses ? »

« Crois-moi, je préfèrerai mille fois rester avec toi mais là … faut que j'y aille. » Dis-je en m'extirpant de ses bras avec réticence. Je suivis le chemin de mes vêtements jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tel le petit poucet avec ses cailloux et m'habilla à la hâte.

Je fouilla dans mon sac à la recherche d'un stylo et d'un bout de papier et écrit mon numéro de téléphone. Je retournai dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était allongé sur un coude, le drap forma un petit chapiteau sur son érection et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Bella ? » Demanda-t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Enormément. » Dis-je en m'approchant de lui. « Je te laisse mon portable mais tu sais où me trouver. »

Edward attrapa ma nuque et me donna un long baiser.

« Je t'appellerai ce soir. » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Je file. » Dis-je en m'éloignant à nouveau.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie en courrant et je me jetais pratiquement sous les roues du premier taxi qui passait.

J'étais encore dans mes vêtements de la veille, je sentais le sexe à plein nez, mon père allait sûrement taper une crise de nerf, pour avoir pester contre ma porte close et je n'avais même pas préparé le déjeuner.

Malgré tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir inquiète. J'avais le sourire. Après avoir donner mon adresse au chauffeur, je posai ma tempe contre la vitre glacée et fermai les yeux.

J'avais encore l'odeur d'Edward sur moi.


End file.
